


Disappearance

by Swanqueen_books



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen_books/pseuds/Swanqueen_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke no longer exists everyone is living happily in the enchanted forest that is until Amelia Swan-Mills disappears on her 11th birthday will they be able to find her or will she be gone forever? swanqueen marriage MummyEmma! MummyRegina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia Swan-Mills sprung out of bed on the morning of October 15th shouting happily down the long corridors of her parents castle ‘It’s my birthday!’ She had been waiting so long for this day to come as her mother Regina had promised her that she would be able to buy her first ever sword that would be her own and she would no longer have to borrow her grandfather’s spare one when he taught her and her younger brother and sister how to sword fight so they could show off to their kingdom in the enchanted forest.  
Emma Swan groaned as she heard her now eleven year old daughter shouting from down the corridor. ‘Can you remember when she wouldn’t even say boo to a goose?’ Regina asked turning towards Emma.  
‘Gosh I miss those times.’ Emma admitted giving Regina a kiss. Which was of course broken short as Amelia ran into the room jumping on the bed. ‘What did you get me? What did you get me?’ she shouted excitedly.   
‘Well you need to go get dressed and wait for Henry to come and take you to pick your very own sword.’ Emma said as she grabbed Amelia from around the waist and brought her into a bear hug as the two younger twins Millie and Joe came jumping into the room not wanting to miss the family hug.  
Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around the family as henry now 23 joined the hug. Amelia scrambled free from the tight hug saying ‘I need to get ready!’ Henry just laughed letting her escape. ‘How did you get so grown up?’ Regina asks Henry as she looks at her son who is now at least two feet taller than her and the start of a beard on his face. Henry just gives her a smile the same one that reminds her of Emma’s ‘Just wait till they all get this age mum.’ Henry replies.   
As Amelia opened her wardrobe the only thing that was on her mind is what she wanted her sword to be. Pushing through all her dresses (that she hated to wear) she finally found a pair of jeans that once belonged to Henry when they were in our world and an old band tee-shirt she took from her Ma Emma but never gave back. There was knock at her door and she knew straight away it was Henry ‘Come in Henry.’ She called. The door opened with a creak from how old the castle was popping his head round the door smiling at what he saw his little sister wearing as it reminded him of how much alike she was Emma, ‘How’d you know it was me huh?’ he asked  
‘You’re the only one who knocks in this family.’ She replies.  
‘Right, well you ready to go? I got Bobbie and Dani saddled up and ready for us. Just waiting for you.’  
‘Yep I’m ready. Race ya?’ she called as she ran out her room.  
Once Amelia got outside she saw Bobbie and Dani waiting for her while her mothers both stood side by side waiting to give her a hug goodbye. ‘You couldn’t have worn something that looks at least a little bit royal?’ Regina sighs. Amelia just gives her mum a cheeky smirk and shrugged her shoulders.   
‘Leave it Regina she doesn’t need to dress in dresses all the time to be a princess.’ Emma says giving Amelia a hug. Henry had finally caught up to them ‘Take your time.’ Amelia calls as she gets on Bobbie. ‘Look after her okay? And keep to the path.’ Emma tells Henry.  
‘I know I know ma.’ Henry sighs giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. Once he was on Dani, Amelia and Henry set off on their journey to see Otto the blacksmith.  
Their journey had started off on a race between the two to see who could get there first. Amelia had started to fall behind Henry about halfway there and decided to take a shortcut through a hidden path. As Henry turned to see where his sister had gotten to he realised with fear that she wasn’t where he thought she was. Looking around in every direction he saw a glimpse of Bobbie. So he started heading in that direction not even caring about the amount of thorn bushes he was going to have to go through he just knew if something happened to Amelia neither of his parents would forgive him in fact the whole kingdom wouldn’t. Everyone loved Amelia she is the spitting image of Emma and she has her grandmother’s kindness and she was just as powerful with her magic as both her mothers.   
As Henry rounded the corner he saw that Amelia hanging onto a tree as a green portal had somehow managed to open up in front of her and was trying to suck her in. Henry dismounted Dani and ran towards his sister ‘Grab my hand!’ he told her as he reached forward with his left hand and clinging to a tree in the other hand.   
‘I can’t!’ Amelia cried back. The portal was getting louder and stronger they both knew the only way the portal would even close is something had to go through.  
‘Just try! Please Amelia!’ Henry begged. So she did she let go and grabbed his hand the quickest she had ever tried to grab someone even quicker the time Regina was the only the person she wanted but was away visiting Camelot and decided to come home early. Just as Henry thought that he would be able to get out of this mess Amelia’s hand slipped and Henry watched in horror his baby sister fell through the portal not knowing where she’d end up. He tried to follow but as he let go of the tree the portal closed before he could even fall through. ‘How am I going to tell mums that their baby girl is gone and I don’t know where’ he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the castle everyone was running around getting ready for the party they were going to be throwing Amelia once she got back with Henry. ‘Millie, Joe could you hang up that banner over there please’ Emma asked the two mischievous twins.   
‘Sure thing ma.’ They replied in unison.  
‘That still creeps me out when they do that.’ Snow whispered to her daughter while Emma just laughed.  
Regina was busy in the kitchen with Granny both working on the most delicious chocolate fudge cake anyone would’ve tasted. ‘Will you move I need to add the sugar!’ Regina commanded.  
‘Well I need to do this!’ Granny argued back. Even though everyone was getting on Regina and Granny would never get on in the kitchen they both liked to do things their way. Regina liked things done on time and things to be tidy. Granny however didn’t really care as long as the food was done on time.   
It was coming up to 1 pm ‘They should be back by now.’ Regina said to Emma worriedly.  
‘I’m sure they’re fine they probably stopped off to have a sword fight somewhere you know what Amelia’s like.’ Emma dismissed giving Regina a kiss on the cheek.  
‘I just have a funny feeling.’ Regina sighed.  
‘I’m sure they’re fine honey.’ Emma replied giving Regina’s hand a squeeze ‘Why don’t you go back inside to-‘  
‘MUM MUM MUM!’ Emma was cut off by Henry’s cries as he jumped off Dani and letting go of Bobbie’s rains.  
‘What is it Henry?’ Regina cried running to Henry everyone who was outside didn’t miss that their princess was not with Henry.  
Where’s Amelia!’ Emma cried looking around for her little girl.  
‘She’s gone.’ Henry whispered   
‘Gone? Gone where?’ Regina cried.  
‘We were racing and she fell behind –‘  
‘You lost her!’ Emma screamed.  
‘No! Well…maybe…but-‘  
‘Henry just tell us’ Regina begged ‘And you’ pointing to Emma ‘let him finish’  
‘She fell behind, so she took the shortcut, you know the one that goes off just to the side of the main path? Well, I realised she wasn’t with me so I looked around for her and I saw Bobbie so I rushed through the thorn bushes’ Emma and Regina only noticing now how Henrys clothes had been torn and that there was scratches along the skin of his hands and face. ‘I found her hanging onto a tree being sucked into a portal…I tried to save her but she…she…her hand slipped out of mine…she’s gone mums’ Henry finished in whisper.  
For Emma and Regina their world stopped they couldn’t focus on anything except the fact that their little baby girl had fallen through a portal and they didn’t know where she was or how they were going to get her back.  
Wishing he could’ve saved his sister or that it was him that fell through because he would know Emma and Regina wouldn’t let anything stop them from saving him but Amelia, she didn’t know nothing would stop them and that scared him most. What if she lost hope?   
As he looked up he saw everyone else’s reaction to the news, anyone who was inside the castle came out once they had heard Emma scream that he had lost his sister. He saw Red and Granny with silent tears rolling down their faces, the dwarfs huddling together, Rumple and Belle holding each other with Belle crying, then he saw his grandparents and the twins making their way to him, they pulled him into a big a hug ‘It’s not your fault Henry’ David said. Then Henry saw the one thing that broke him the most, both his moms clasping to the floor crying while holding each other.  
After what felt like forever to everyone who was there, Emma dislodged herself from Regina’s hold stood up and said to no one in particular ‘We will find you and we will save you Amelia.’


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she became aware of was the noise, there was so much noise. Car horns went off, trees where rustling in the wind and people. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around. ‘Henry?’ Amelia asked in a whisper. ‘Henry?’ she repeated more urgently franticly looking around she saw nothing she recognised even the sounds weren’t familiar to her. Suddenly a loud rumbling started to go overhead it sounded like something was falling out of the sky looking up she recognised the shape her mum used to describe them and draw them for her it was a…. oh …. A plane! Yes a plane. Then it hit her she was where her brother was born a place without magic where people will think she is looney going on about fairy tales ass if they were real.  
She stood up dirt covering her jeans and top and she was defiantly grateful her mother didn’t make her change into one of her dresses for once. Amelia was making her way through the woods towards the noise someone must be kind enough to help her.   
‘Excuse me?’ Amelia asked the kindest looking women she could see. It was someone who looked about in her 50’s she reminded her of her grandma Snow.  
‘Yes my darling?’ The women who looked like Snow replied.  
‘Can you help me? I lost my parents, my family’ it was now hitting her she might never see them again and she started crying. ‘I don’t know where I’m meant to go they’ve gone I…I…have no one.’  
‘Hey it’s okay I’ll take you to the police they’ll take care of you.’   
3 hours later Amelia was being forced into a foster home in Minnesota.


	4. Chapter 4

2 week later…  
“Emma you need to sleep.” Regina sighed wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist but Emma just shrugged her off and if she was looking at her wife she would have seen the hurt in her eyes.  
“I’m fine Amelia is not we need to find her it’s been two weeks and we still don’t know if she’s alive!” Emma shouted.  
“I know Emma don’t you think I know but we aren’t going to find her without any sleep the fairies are doing everything they can even gold I helping just come to bed please Emma.” Regina begged.  
“I’ll be up in a few minutes once I finish this.”  
Regina turned out of the library and went back to her room ‘If only I refused to let her get that sword everything would be okay’ she thought to herself as she climbed into bed. Emma’s side hadn’t been slept in since Amelia went missing as she usually fell asleep with her head in a book trying to find a way to their daughter.   
Emma never came to bed that night Regina fell asleep crying for her daughter and wanting her wife’s arms around her but neither happened they never did anymore.  
Down in the library Emma thought she had finally found something ‘The Looking Glass’ it was called. All you had to do was have the blood of both parents enter the glass at the top and it could show you where your children are. The only problem was ‘The Looking Glass’ was destroyed in the dark curse and Emma couldn’t help the slight hatred she started to feel towards Regina for destroying the only thing that could show them where Amelia was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m so bad at updating I always forget to write so sorry that this is really short and that it’s also crap. If anyone wants to co-write with me just message me please thanks x

In the two weeks that Emma and Regina had been looking for Amelia the police had placed Amelia in a foster home which was not going well for her. Her foster dad would hit her if she said the wrong things which was most of the time, she would be forced to look after the younger children which was ok at first but she was feed up with having to be their mum all the time.   
She just wanted her mums.  
Every night she would think about the enchanted forest of what she would be doing with her family at that time. She would be playing knights with henry or watching the twins fight over something then be bestfriends the next second and most of all she just wanted a hug from both her mums.   
On the 14th night Amelia decided she wasn’t going to be the damsel in distress she was going to be a knight and save herself. So she grabbed a bag and put all her essentials inside then when she knew everyone she snuck downstairs and found all the money she could then out in to the night she went to find her way home.


End file.
